


Always A Gentleman

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hiding Feelings, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group's back on a plane, headed to the next location the Eye has planned. It's a long ride and Danny finds out he's far more exhausted than he thought. Although he didn't intend on falling asleep on Dylan's shoulder for a couple of hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for the fandom so I hope this small piece goes over well. I've watched NYSM2 twice now (it's almost sad) and this is what's come out of it! I do plan on adding to this, perhaps a series will come out of it. Enjoy!
> 
> Based off of prompt: i fell asleep on your shoulder and you were too polite to move or wake me up au  
> from http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists

Atlas couldn’t help but sit back in the comfortable chair inside this very small but luxurious jet. If he had to be quite honest, he’s still not used to it. The fact that there’s not a crying baby a few rows back, or there’s not a tiny lady behind him that somehow still manages to push her knees into the back of his seat.

Although he’s not used to the luxury, he’s definitely taking it with stride. And he’s sure the others are too.

Merritt’s on the opposite end of the jet, in front of Daniel. He’s segregated from the rest of the group, due to his own choice. His feet are propped up on stand in front of him, arms crossed over his center, and his hat is tipped over his eyes in a general sign of ‘leave me alone.’

Behind Dylan, towards the back of the jet, sit Jack and Lula. The two still haven’t gotten sick of each other, even after weeks of leaving London. Daniel’s hesitant to use the term ‘true love’ but the couple really has to have it deep for each other if they’ve made it this far.

Daniel’s got Dylan to his right and a window to his left. He’s been staring out the thing for quite some time until the sky grew dark enough that it was nothing but darkness. So he had decided to take in his surroundings instead.

But now the plane grew boring as well as its passengers.

Well, except for Dylan. Daniel hasn’t really studied Dylan. But that’s because Dylan’s still very awake and pouring himself into some file containing information on the next mission the Eye decided on. If anything, Danny’s been _avoiding_ eye contact with the other. Although he doesn’t have a logical answer as to why.

But his avoidance must have been too obvious because Dylan’s now smiling and looking up from his folder. His eyes are kind as he meets Danny’s.

“What’s going on, Danny?” Dylan asks simply, his head tilting in a manner that means he actually cares about the answer to that question. He cares about Danny. For some reason that’s still a foreign concept to Danny, even though he’s aware that Dylan’s feelings are matching for the rest of the group. He cares.

Danny can feel his eyebrows lift with his shoulders as he shrugs. “I’m just… bored.” He says simply, his voice holding no other tone.

Dylan laughs at that, nodding along. “It’s a long flight, that’s for sure. What, I think we have three hours left?”

“Yeah. If we’re getting technical, we have three hours and twenty-seven minutes left.” Danny says with a sigh, now turning to peer back out into the night sky.

“Hey,” Dylan whispers, now leaning in closer with a familiar smirk, “if you stop thinking so much than maybe the time will go by quicker.”

Danny scoffs at that, his lips quirking up into a matching grin. “Ah, after all this time I would have thought you would know me better.”

Dylan can’t help but shake his head at that, lowering his gaze back down to his file. “I know you better than you think, Atlas.”

Danny turns to him, almost expecting him to build on that statement but he can tell he’s lost Dylan to the file. The agent flips a page, his brows knitting together as they were before. Ever so studious…

Danny holds back a sigh as he turns back towards the window. He’s able to see a few stars now, but the flashing light off the jet does make it less relaxing. He lets his head fall back against the downy seat and moves his arms to cross over his form. He watches the stars disappear and reappear, and pass him by on their journey.

He lets out a yawn. Not long after, Danny’s eyes start to flutter shut and he falls asleep.

-

Dylan’s been reading the same words over and over again and the message still hasn’t stuck in his mind. That’s all thanks to the younger man he’s got seated on his left. He’s a distraction and he can’t figure out _why._

Dylan can almost feel the thoughts Danny has. He has way too many. But he’d already advised the other to relax. He wasn’t sure if his words were hitting home but then he heard Danny yawn. He took that as a victory.

Seconds later he watched as Danny grew slack. He’d actually fallen asleep. Dylan can’t help the smug smirk that grows on his face at the fact. He turns to Danny’s form and finds his breathing has evened and he truly is fast asleep.

Dylan shakes his head fondly as turns back to his file. Maybe now that Danny’s not so fidgety next to him he can actually get some work done. He’s only half way through the file and he really should have the information memorized by the time the plane lands.

He flips the page just when he hears Atlas moving. He turns to see what’s going on just as a weight lands on his shoulder. He turns and finds Danny’s head resting nicely on him. The hair on Danny's head brushes against his cheek, and from here Dylan can hear the small breaths he takes.

He can’t help but smirk at Danny’s sudden vulnerability. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think it was absolutely endearing.

Dylan huffs out a small laugh as he turns back to his paperwork. He moves carefully, trying his best not to jostle Danny awake. After all, he can tell the other needs the rest.

Hours pass and Danny’s only snuggled further into Dylan’s neck. He almost forgets that the position is foreign, but when Lula’s getting up from her chair to go to the bathroom is when he remembers that this isn’t a normal situation for the two.

She’s pulling out her phone almost instantly and catches a picture while Dylan just starts to protest.

-

“Aw, that is absolutely adorable! Let me get a picture!” Lula’s voice is distant… but she sounds awed and amused. That’s never good coming from Lula.

“He’s really not going to like that…” Dylan adds, but there’s amusement hinted in his tone as well.

Danny should really open his eyes. He should find out what’s so amusing. But he can’t. He’s tired, comfortable, and warm. He relaxes into the warmth one more time, exhaling and falling back asleep.

But there’s muffled voices that he can’t distinguish followed by a click. It sounds a lot like a collection of ‘aw’s’ and now Danny’s even more confused. He frowns as he snuggles into the pillow under his cheek. When the pillow doesn’t move how he wants he reaches out and wraps his arm around said pillow… but this pillow is thin. And moving.

Danny opens his eyes slowly but is met with a blinding light. He squints against the light and his eyes slowly adjust.

He sees Lula sitting across from him with a huge grin on her face. Jack’s next to her, lounging in his seat with a smug smirk. Merritt on the other hand has abandoned his seat and is now leaning on Jack’s chair, smiling at Danny as well.

Danny feels his stomach flip at the sight of the three looking at him. He really must have done something strange for them all to be smiling like that. He can’t remember the last time he slept talked, his mom was usually the only one to catch it.

He moves to straighten up, but that’s when he feels the firm shoulder under his cheek. Definitely not a pillow. Danny sits up, now turning his sleepy, bleary eyes on Dylan. He slowly pieces things together as Dylan smirks at him almost apologetically.

His eyes then widen as realization dawns through his sleepy mind. He slowly draws his arm back to himself, which he previously had wrapped tightly around Dylan’s arm.

He turns back to Lula, Jack, and Merritt with a small glare. “Weren’t you three all focused on doing nothing?” He comments, although he’s unable to hold any heat behind it. He focuses on turning himself away from Dylan without blushing hugely.

“Yeah, that was before we saw how adorable you are. Really, Danny. You should show your adorable side more often.” Lula retaliates, although she’s grinning hugely at him. “I got pictures for memories.”

Danny quickly lets his forehead fall in his hand, already defeated. “Lovely.”

“In all serious, we had no idea you could be so cute, Atlas. Seeing you cuddle up next to Dylan had the same effect as holding a little kitten.” Merritt’s grin tells Danny that he’s not going to let this go for a long time. That’s just what Danny needs.

“I’m kind of jealous. I thought if Danny was going to snuggle up to anybody it’d be me. I’ve got to be the cuddliest.” Jake jokes, turning towards Lula.

“Alright, alright,” Dylan interrupts – and his voice is the sweetest relief Danny’s ever experienced. “Leave him alone now. Go back to not bothering us.” He waves his hands at them, his way of shooing them off.

Lula sighs dramatically, as if she’s disappointed she’s been dismissed. Jack lifts with an even more amused smirk then before, but places a hand on Lula’s back and follows her back to their seats. Merritt’s the last to leave, but flashes Danny a small wink before he turns and captures his seat again.

Dylan turns towards Danny, but his smile holds the same amused look the others did. Danny can’t help but groan and hide his face even further in his hand.

“Don’t say a word.” Danny tries, but he’s losing his ability to sound forceful.

Dylan only laughs with another shake of his head. “Well, at least you stopped thinking. We’ve only got half an hour left.”

Danny’s eyes widen and he can’t help but lift his head from his hand to stare at Dylan widely. “ _What_? How long was I sleeping on you for?”

Dylan holds back a laugh, averting his gaze downwards. “If we’re being technical, two hours and forty-six minutes.” He then flashes his eyes back to Danny’s to capture his reaction.

The math pieces together slowly in his mind, he’s still tired, but he stares at Dylan as if he’s crazy. “That was almost right after I fell asleep.”

Dylan shrugs, still grinning. “I don’t think the headrest was good enough for you.”

Danny can’t help but blush at the idea of Dylan allowing him to rest on his shoulder for that long. Danny wouldn’t have been able to take it. He’s impatient and fidgety. Having someone rest on his shoulder would have really tested him. And he knows he would have failed.

Danny’s pretty sure he’s just gaping at Dylan by now. That must be why Dylan laughs and situates himself in his seat to look forward.

“It’s good you got some sleep. You’re going to need it.” Dylan challenges, glimpsing at the other out of the corner of his eye.

Danny still can’t find his words so he only nods. He drags his eyes away from Dylan, slowly drawing them down his side to the armrest and then finally to the front of the plane. Danny moves in his seat so that he’ll be facing forward as well, and even leans closer to the window to put as much space between him and Dylan as possible.

He can see Dylan glimpse at him again but he pretends he doesn’t notice. Dylan brings his forward. He then stands up and makes his way to the front of the plan to chat with the pilots.

Danny watches him leave, as if he can’t take his eyes off the other’s back. But once he’s disappeared in the cockpit, Danny’s eyes float around until he finds Merritt looking pointedly back at him.

Merritt winks at him once again. He then holds a thumbs up into the air as if he’s congratulating Danny.

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Danny turns back towards the window. He knows the others are going to tease him endlessly about this. That fact only causes dread to seep into his bones.

But alongside that dread are his feelings for Dylan, which annoyingly seem to be flourishing. The thought makes his heart flutter in the best and worst ways. How did he end up in this situation? With a crush (that’s only growing larger) on his leader.

Danny will do what he does best. He’ll push those feelings down and pretend like nothing’s going on.

His thoughts are thrown off momentarily when Jack’s walking down the aisle and to Merritt’s side. The two immediately jump into a conversation, one that includes jokes, stupid laughter, and some actual questions pertaining their next case.

“Hey, Danny? Could you come back here and help me out with this really quick? I cannot nail this one flip.” Lula questions from behind him.

Danny gets up without a thought, glad for the distraction. Not only will this get him away from Dylan, but this will also keep his mind off of any bothersome thoughts. And Lula’s rambling should entertain him for a while as well. After all, Lula is known for her distractions.

And that’s just what Danny needs. For now.


End file.
